


Balloon

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Balloons, Other, is that the term, looners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claimed I could write any fetish, even if it wasn't one I was into. Friend gave me a suggestion, asked if I'd be able to write this one. </p><p>Hell yes I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon

It was long and slender, a balloon designed to be bent and shaped into figures and semblances of animals. McCree pumped it up and watched it extend, the latex stretching to accommodate each gush of air forced into it. Tying off the end, McCree held the balloon, his hands working along it like a shaft, feeling the latex catch his skin and provide drag. He sighed, his breath a hot pant as he dribbled lube onto its surface, once again working the balloon until it glistened with slick. 

McCree aligned it with his erect cock, delighted to see how thick he had made the balloon. The idea that it could pop, inflicting a sharp snap of pain weighed heavily int he back of McCree's mind, but it only spurred him to act quicker, arousal surging. 

Pressing the latex against his length, McCree began to frot eagerly against it, his foreskin occasionally sticking to dryer regions of the balloons surface, being tugged slightly as McCree sped up his pace. McCree gripped the balloon against his cock like it was another member, squeezing and feeling the minuscule amount of space left in the balloon, how it cinched around his grip and the ends swelled. A few more thrusts, and McCree came, his semen dripping across the length of the balloon, dripping off it like a thick icing. 

Holding the balloon away from his dick, but still close enough to present an adrenaline rush of danger, McCree squeezed it again, this time tighter, and jumped when the balloon popped, making his dick twitch again with interest as the air rushed across it. 

McCree sighed, and looked at the bag of small colourful latex balloons still in the package, and wondered if next time, he could wrap one around himself to fuck it properly.


End file.
